


Imagine: Being Sketched by Ezio

by SenatusConsultum (TheSenator)



Series: Assassin's Creed Imagines [7]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, artistic Ezio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 16:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5340515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSenator/pseuds/SenatusConsultum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Song Rec: "Poet" by Bastille</p>
    </blockquote>





	Imagine: Being Sketched by Ezio

**Author's Note:**

> Song Rec: "Poet" by Bastille

“Good morning, Ezio,” she hummed lazily as she stirred and slowly awoke. She slid her hand under the sheets, her eyes still closed, to grasp him and pull herself close to him.

But Ezio wasn’t there.

Instead of finding his warm, solid body next to her, she felt cold, rumpled sheets. She opened her eyes and frowned as her sleepy brain processed the empty space next to her.

“Do not worry, bella. I am here,” Ezio rumbled from behind her in his deep, soothing voice.

She rolled over. Ezio was sitting in a chair a few feet from her side of the bed. He was holding a piece of black chalk and had a book propped up on his lap. She smiled and rolled out of bed. She padded toward him and sat on the chair’s arm rest.

“What are you doing?” she asked as she ran her hand through his hair.

Ezio tilted the book so she could see. There was a drawing of her on the page. She was lying on her stomach, sleeping peacefully. Her long hair was spread across the pillow and down her bare back in beautiful, fluid tendrils; her lips were pursed; and her long eyelashes formed a dense line at the base of her closed lids.

“Ezio…” she whispered in awe.

“Altair included sketches of people and places that were important to him in his Codex,” Ezio explained. “I wanted to do the same in my own journals. Leonardo has been helping me improve my drawing so I can capture my memories.” He hesitated, and his voice softened. “And… so that, when I am away, I can always have a part of you with me.”


End file.
